PCT/US2015/59952 discloses a torque converter including a turbine piston, known as an iTC. The iTC includes a three pass twin plate where pressure is introduced between the clutch plates and the clutches apply axially away from one another.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/920,243 shows clutch engagement ramps and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/004,110 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/140,757 relate to diaphragm spring applications for iTC coast engagement.